


Santa's Little Helpers

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Humour, M/M, SGA, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green tights, Christmas spirit and false beards!</p><p>"What I want to know is how you get to be Father Christmas and I get to be an elf. If anybody should be an elf it's you – look at your ears for Christ's sake?" he grumbled, glaring over at John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Helpers

Rodney scowled and pulled at his tights. He had no idea how women could wear them, they were too warm and rough, and they clung obscenely to him in a way he really really didn't want to think about.

"What I want to know is how you get to be Father Christmas and I get to be an elf. If anybody should be an elf it's you – look at your ears for Christ's sake?" he grumbled, glaring over at John. John took his hands away from the flyer's controls for a moment and scratched his full white beard before grinning at Rodney.

"The reason you and Radek get to be elves is because elves make things, and that's what the pair of you do – you make and repair things. You're more believable as elves. Besides you don't hear Radek complaining!"

Rodney looked over his shoulder at his deputy. Radek was sprawled in his seat, eyes closed. He was dressed from head to toe in green, and the tights clung to his thighs in a way that made Rodney think all sorts of filthy thoughts. He couldn't wait to get Radek back to his room tonight before debauching him. The thought of sucking Radek's cock through his tights was an unexpected turn on. He surreptitiously readjusted himself. No, Radek hadn't complained but for some unfathomable reason the little Czech loved Christmas, and Rodney was prepared to indulge his lover, even in this. Rodney just knew that Radek was listening to Christmas hits on his mp3 player, the bells on his toes jingling as he tapped his feet.

He growled and turned back to John. He was sick of Christmas, sick of hearing Bing Bloody Crosby and Slade echoing through the halls of Atlantis. And he couldn't even indulge himself in food, so many of the really lovely Christmas foods contained citrus. Why they were celebrating it, God alone knew, but Elizabeth thought it would be good for morale. And then she and Carson had put their heads together and decided they should introduce the Athosian children to the concept of Father Christmas.

John had fallen about laughing when he'd been told that Rodney was going to be an elf.

Even the hissed threat of withheld sexual favours hadn't shut him up. Rodney scowled again.

"I'll say it again, how did you get chosen to be Father Christmas?" he asked. John grinned over at him, the false beard not disguising the merriment on his face.

"Santa flies through the sky, he's a pilot and this," he said patting the jumper, "is my trusty reindeer."

Rodney snorted. "Please, you'll be calling it Rudolph next."

John smiled. "Relax Rodney, just think all we've got to do is hand out a few presents to the kids, say Hi to the parents and have a couple of drinks. It should only take a couple of hours and then," his eyes trailed over Rodney's green clad torso. "Then, I'm going to take you and Radek back to my rooms and Santa's elves are going to learn all about being good little boys and sitting on Santa's knee." He leant forward and lowered his voice. "And if you've both been very good little boys Santa is going to give you a really big present." He smiled as Rodney gulped at the image he'd conjured up.

"You going to wear your beard?" he asked, trying not to whimper.

John threw him a filthy grin. "Oh yeah!"

Rodney swallowed and readjusted himself again. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
